


A Whole New Kind of Chocolate

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: And what you might call "self love", Good Old Fashioned Garashir, If Wishes Were Horses AU, M/M, if you know what i mean, lots of gay yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: Garak is visited at night by a very amorous Dr. Bashir. Unbeknownst to him, an anomaly is making the fantasies of the residents of Deep Space Nine come to life. So when Garak figures out that it wasn't real, and the real Dr. Bashir asks him which of his fantasies came to life, he says the first thing that comes to his mind... chocolate.OR, a Garashir "If Wishes Were Horses" AU.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	A Whole New Kind of Chocolate

Garak couldn't sleep. He was sure it was some unholy hour in the morning, and all he could do was lie in bed trying to get his mind to shut off. He had been trying for hours now. He had been having a lot of problems sleeping ever since he arrived at Terok Nor, or as Starfleet had dubbed it, Deep Space Nine.

Maybe I should go to the infirmary and ask Dr. Bashir for sleeping medication, he thought.

Oh, please. I'm too cowardly to talk to him. I'm scared I won't be able to control myself. Stupid Elim. He had an annoying habit of calling himself 'stupid Elim' thanks to his father. He'd been trying to kick it for years now.

On the other hand, he could IMAGINE himself going to the infirmary. Dr. Bashir would be on duty, naturally, and the infirmary would be empty.

Garak would walk in and say something like "Oh, my dear doctor, I'm sorry to trouble you, but I've been having the most difficult time sleeping lately, would you be so kind as to give me medication to help me fall asleep?"

And Dr. Bashir would give him one of those irresistible smiles of his and say, "Of course, Mister Garak. How long have you been having this problem?"

And I would say, "No, no, it's just plain, simple Garak", he thought.

Garak smiled to himself. He was liking this fantasy. He decided to jump forward in time to the really good part, the part where Dr. Bashir would touch him. Garak would be lying on one of those reclined infirmary chairs, and Dr. Bashir would be sliding his fingers into Garak's ajan. His fingers would feel so perfect and gentle, yet so strong.

Mmm. Garak slipped a hand into his pajama pants and began to touch himself in the way he thought Dr. Bashir would touch him. He slipped two fingers in and out of his ajan, a comforting rhythm. Ahhhh, yes. That's it.

Dr. Bashir would say something silly like "I've never been with a Cardassian before" and Garak would say something equally stupid like "Well, I hope I'm making a good first impression, doctor."

"Ohhhh, yes, doctor," Garak moaned aloud, in real life. "Yes, please, touch me like that..." He was just considering everting when suddenly someone rang the bell at his door. He quickly took his hand out of his pants and froze. Who could possibly be here at such a late hour? he thought. But it's not as if I'm sleeping. I might as well answer whoever it is. He started to the door and nearly said "Come in" and then remembered he had been touching himself. He hurried to the bathroom and thoroughly washed his hands before coming to the door.

"Come in," he said cautiously.

To his surprise, when the door opened, it revealed none other than Dr. Julian Bashir. He was wearing his uniform like always, and didn't look the least bit sleepy.

"My dear doctor!" Garak said, panicking internally. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I couldn't sleep," said Dr. Bashir. "I was wondering if you were awake."

"Well, yes, I am," said Garak, surprised. "Would you... like to come in?"

"If that's okay with you."

Garak ushered him in. "I'm afraid my custom isn't nearly so good when it's the middle of the night. You'll have to excuse my clothes. I was trying to sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, no, it's quite all right, I was having a horrid time falling asleep anyhow," said Garak.

"Can't turn off your thoughts?" Dr. Bashir asked.

Garak nodded. "Exactly."

"I get that feeling all of the time. In fact, that's why I'm up at such an hour as this. I just couldn't stop thinking."

"Perhaps it would help if you told me what you were thinking about," Garak said in his best attempt at being helpful.

"Well," said Dr. Bashir. "I was thinking about you, actually."

Garak froze. "Me?"

"Yes, you," said Dr. Bashir. "Is it really so surprising? You've intrigued me ever since I met you."

"I hope your thoughts have been stimulating." No, no, no, Elim, why did you say 'stimulating'? he thought. Stupid Elim. Now you've just made awkward tension, and-

"I've found you quite alluring," Dr. Bashir said.

"Oh?" Garak said. He was really panicking now.

"You sound surprised," Dr. Bashir said. "You must know by now that you're a very... attractive man."

Garak tensed. Did I really hear him correctly? Did he just call me attractive? he thought. "Why, thank you, doctor." What am I supposed to do? What should I say? he wondered.

Then he blurted out "I've been thinking about you, too."

Oh, no! Stupid Elim, he thought. Of all the times to tell the truth, why now? I'd almost rather I have spilled Obsidian Order secrets to the Romulans!

"Oh, really? What kind of thoughts?"

Oh no, oh no, Garak thought. "Oh, just wondering... what kind of books you like reading," he thought, backpedaling. "Perhaps I could introduce you to some Cardassian authors." What an idiotic idea, he thought. Stupid Elim.

"I'd like that... but I bet they can't measure up to Earth's writers."

"Oh, we'll have to see about that." Garak smiled.

"Now tell me the truth," said Dr. Bashir.

He said it with such simplicity that it stunned Garak. "My dear doctor, I assure you, I was telling the truth."

"Maybe you were, but not in its entirety," Dr. Bashir took a step forward. Garak took a step back. "You were thinking about me in... other ways. You were thinking about kissing me... about touching me."

Garak's red alert had been activated. "No, not at all, I can't believe you would think something so frivolous," he started, but Dr. Bashir cut him off.

"Save it, Garak. I've caught you in a lie. You've been thinking about me. Maybe that's even the reason why you're up so late."

"Dr. Bashir, I assure you-" Garak began.

"No more lies, Garak. You were thinking about me tonight. Just admit it. After all, I've already admitted that I was thinking about you."

"Fine," said Garak. There was no use in lying. Lies could be less fun when the truth was apparent. "Fine. Yes, I've been thinking about you. Ever since I saw you in the replimat. You've intrigued me as much as I've intrigued you. You're... the first person who's treated me with decency for a while now. And you are... lovely. You're... very handsome." Garak felt his face turning darker gray with embarrassment. "There, doctor, are you happy?"

"Very. Because now that we're done with lies and half-truths, we can get to the good part."

Suddenly, the two of them were kissing. Dr. Bashir's lips were so soft. Garak held the doctor's face as the two of them kissed. They kissed passionately for quite some time before breaking apart.

"Now, what were you thinking about when I pressed the bell at your door?" asked Dr. Bashir, out of breath.

"I was thinking about you," Garak said. "Some ridiculous fantasy where I came into the infirmary and you were the only one there and you... touched me." His face felt hot. "It was really very silly of me."

"Hm," said Dr. Bashir. "We're not in the infirmary now, but I think I can help make your fantasy a reality." They kissed again. "Now, start taking off your clothes for me."

Garak liked that particular doctor's order. "I suppose I have a confession for you," he said as he began unbuttoning his pajama shirt. "When I was thinking about you, I was... touching myself." He took off his shirt.

"How good of you to get yourself ready for me," said Dr. Bashir, his voice teasing.

Garak paused in his proceedings. "Ohhhh, yes, doctor, please, call me good again."

Dr. Bashir smiled. "I would, if you would just call me Julian."

This was better than Garak could have even imagined. "Of course, Julian."

"Now," said Julian, "I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Garak asked.

Julian looked so sweet when he was smiling, but there was something devious in his eyes. "I want you to touch yourself for me. Right now."

"Do you really want me to?" Garak asked.

"Yes," said Julian. "I think it would be very... stimulating." I knew there was a good reason I used that word earlier, Garak thought triumphantly. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Obediently, Garak slipped a hand into his pajama pants and began to feel his ajan. He teased his entrance, then dipped his fingers inside. He shut his eyes, as he usually did. Just about now he would picture Julian.

"Open your eyes," said Julian. "I want to see you."

"Of course," said Garak. He opened his eyes. "Mmmm." He was becoming very wet. He was going to dirty his pajama pants. "Ohhh, doctor, won't you come here and touch me?"

"I will," said Julian. "In time. For now, I want you to do something for me again."

"Of course."

"I want you to suck me off."

That just made Garak even more aroused. The tone of his voice, it was just so perfect. But he was aching for Julian. "I want you to take me," he said. "Please, Julian."

"First, get on your knees. I want you to make me nice and hard for you."

Garak wasn't exactly sure what that meant (perhaps humans weren't always hard? that must be it) but it sounded like a good thing. He knelt before Julian and undid the front of his Starfleet uniform. Julian was already quite hard. Garak felt almost proud that he had aroused the doctor so much. He hesitated for a second. He had never had sex with a human. He'd never even seen a human naked before. Julian was setting the bar very high.

"Come on, Garak. I need you."

That was all Garak needed to hear. He took Julian into his mouth and began to suck his cock. It was really an interesting thing. Cardassians didn't necessarily do it, unless they were some sort of deviant. But it was kind of fun. What was especially nice was Julian raking his fingers through Garak's messy hair and letting out the most enticing moans. He pulled Garak closer to him and began thrusting into Garak's throat. Garak gagged a bit, but continued to suck. Eventually Julian removed himself from Garak's mouth.

"Has anyone ever told you," Julian said, "that your lips are perfect for this?"

Garak's face flushed. "No," he said breathlessly. "But now that I know, who knows what I'll do with that knowledge?"

"Hopefully give me head again."

"Is that what you call it! Very intriguing!" said Garak. There was a wet spot on the front of his pants. "Now, will you please just fuck me?" He had dreamed of saying that to Julian ever since he met him in the replimat.

"You're so demanding," said Julian. "But I did make you a promise. Get on the bed."

Garak stood up and sat at the edge of his bed. He removed his pants, sliding them down his legs and off his feet. He wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. He spread his legs. "Well, doctor?"

"I've never seen a Cardassian, well, naked before," admitted Julian, taking off his uniform.

"And?" Garak prompted.

"You're beautiful," said Julian. He had removed his uniform.

Garak appraised his body. It was even nicer than Garak had imagined in his numerous fantasies. "So are you," he said.

Garak lay down on the bed, and Julian crouched over him. The two of them kissed deeply. As they were kissing, Julian took one of his hands and gently stuck his cock into Garak's slit. Garak moaned into Julian's mouth. He hadn't had sex with someone since two nights before his exile, with... No, no, no, don't think about that, Garak thought. Stupid Elim. Just think about Julian.

Julian began thrusting himself in and out of Garak. First it was slow, then faster, and then he was messily, urgently sliding in and out of Garak, and Garak was grinding his hips against Julian, moaning, not caring if his neighbors heard. Julian was moaning too. It was really unfair how lovely he sounded when he was moaning.

"God, Garak, you're so good," said Julian. "You're doing so good."

Garak groaned. "Yessss, tell me how good I am," he hissed.

"You feel better than anything I've ever felt before," Julian said. He stopped thrusting. "The way you're moving your hips... ohhh... Garak, I'm getting close."

"Me too. Please, Julian. I want you to finish inside me. I... I need you to."

"If you're so sure," said Julian breathlessly. He nipped at Garak's neck, eliciting a hiss of excitement. "Ready?"

"Ready," said Garak. Julian began thrusting again, harder than ever.

"Tell me you want me," said Julian into Garak's ear.

"Ohhhhh, Julian, I want you so badly," Garak moaned. "I want you to make me come. I want you to come inside me. I want you so bad. Please, please, please-"

With a cry, Julian came inside Garak. Garak came too, his hips jerking uncontrollably against the doctor's. They just lay there for a moment, both breathing hard. Garak was covered in hot sweat. He smelled Julian's scent, that unique, human, post-sex smell of contentment.

"That was-" Julian began. He broke off. "Oh my God. That was..."

"Amazing," said Garak. "Incredible. Spectacular. Shall I go on?"

"I can't believe this is the first time we've done this," said Julian. "We should have fucked in your fitting room that night-"

"-after I met with the Duras sisters," said Garak, smiling. "I remember going home that night and imagining you touching me."

"I hope I felt as good as your fantasies."

"No. Even better."

Julian rolled off him. "Whew. "I'm exhausted."

"So am I. But I'm just getting old."

Julian sighed. "I should probably leave before morning, or your neighbors will wonder."

Garak felt for Julian's hand, found it, and clasped it in his own. "I wish you didn't have to leave me."

"Me too," said Julian. "But... this doesn't have to be the first and last time we do this. I could always come back, you know."

Garak smiled. "Yes," he said. "I suppose so."

Julian stood and began pulling on his uniform. Garak propped himself up in bed and watched him. He was getting sleepy. He always got sleepy after sex. It didn't used to be like that when you were younger. Stupid Elim, he thought, but his heart wasn't in it. "You know, I'm sure no one would suspect anything if you dropped by my shop tomorrow."

"I might just take you up on that offer," said Julian, now fully dressed.

Garak stood. "I never did get to make you that suit of yours," he said. "I could... get your measurements. That is, of course, if I haven't discerned them already from this... encounter."

Julian chuckled. "I'll stop by," he promised. He leaned in and kissed Garak, his lips tender and gentle. Garak felt so satisfied. Not just in a sexual way, but indicative of something deeper. Something that he sometimes called the "S-word": sentiment. Stupid Elim, he thought. Father would have a heart attack if he saw what you have just done.

Yes, he thought to himself as Julian left out of his door, and I don't care one bit.

XXXXX

Garak heard about the incident from a customer. "Did you hear that there was some sort of anomaly the other day that was making everyone's fantasies come true?" asked a Bajoran woman during her fitting for her wedding dress.

"Oh, is that so?" Garak said. Oh no.

"Yes, I had the most intriguing experience. I saw the image of what I can only assume were the Prophets, and..." The woman kept talking, but Garak didn't listen.

That's why Julian... why Dr. Bashir didn't come to my shop the next day, he thought in despair. Our time together wasn't even real! I just created some sort of Julian Bashir clone that was intent on having sex with me because I was imagining him touching me! It wasn't even REAL! Oh, Elim, you've done it now.

"Are you all right, Mister Garak?" asked his customer. "You've gone quiet."

"I'm fine," said Garak tightly. "I... I'll have the final alterations on your dress done in two days. I'll speak to you later."

As soon as the woman left his shop, Garak locked himself in one of the fitting rooms. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Elim," he whispered to himself, hands in fists. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID."

"Garak?" a very familiar voice came. "Garak, are you in there?" It was Dr. Bashir.

Garak bit his lip. "Just a minute," he called out, falsely cheerful. He took a deep breath. You might as well talk to him, he thought. Or are you too cowardly to even do that?

He stepped out of the fitting room. "Oh, doctor!" he said. "How nice to see you. What brings you to my humble shop today? Are you finally going to take me up on my offer to make you a suit?"

"No, not today at least," said Dr. Bashir. Damn it, he was so beautiful. "But I have a proposition for you."

Garak froze. "Oh?"

"I've been thinking," Dr. Bashir said. "You must be lonely, being the only Cardassian on the station. I know this might be inappropriate, because maybe you don't want to see me other than me being a customer of yours, but... I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me?"

"Now?" Garak asked. He felt his pulse quicken just at the thought.

"I mean, why not?" said Dr. Bashir. "It's my lunch break, and your shop looks pretty empty, so now is as good a time as any. That is... if you want to."

Is this really happening? Garak wondered. "I would love to. How about the replimat?"

"Sounds good to me," said Dr. Bashir.

Heart pounding, Garak put up the 'closed' sign outside his shop door and locked it behind him. He and Dr. Bashir made their way to the replimat, making idle conversation about how their days had been. Garak couldn't believe this was actually happening.

They got their food and sat down at an unoccupied table for two. "So," said Dr. Bashir, "did you hear about the whole anomaly thing?"

"Ah, yes, the anomaly thing," said Garak. Oh no, was that too patronizing? "The anomaly. Yes, very interesting."

"Everyone's fantasies coming to life," mused Dr. Bashir. "I heard even Odo experienced it."

"Constable Odo! How intriguing!" said Garak.

"I had the most interesting experience," said Dr. Bashir.

"Oh, really?" said Garak. "What did your mind conjure up?"

"Actually, it was really quite funny," said Dr. Bashir. "Lieutenant Dax. I conjured up this image of her... well, no, it wasn't just an image." He took a bite of food.

"Why not?" Garak asked. Stupid question, stupid Elim.

"Because, well, she touched me," said Dr. Bashir. "Kissed me right on the mouth! She couldn't get her hands off me!"

Garak felt as if he had something stuck in his throat. He coughed discreetly. "Oh. How intriguing."

"Imagine my surprise when I went to ops and saw the REAL Lieutenant Dax sitting there!" said Dr. Bashir. "The thing I conjured up, it wasn't even actually her! Just a fantasy. You know, Garak, it was very nice. I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been called to ops and hadn't realized that it wasn't really Lieutenant Dax."

"Yes," said Garak. "I imagine that would have been very interesting."

"How about you, Garak?" asked Dr. Bashir. "Did you experience anything?"

"As a matter of a fact, I did," said Garak.

"Really? What happened?" asked Dr. Bashir. "You're such a man of mystery. I'd certainly be interested in what your mind could come up with."

"Oh, it was nothing special," said Garak.

"What was it?"

"It wasn't nearly as exciting as your experience."

"I'd still love to hear about it. The anomaly really fascinated me."

"Well, if you really must know..." It only took Garak a second or so to conjure a lie. "It was chocolate."

"Chocolate?" repeated Dr. Bashir. "I didn't know Cardassians ate chocolate."

"There are a few ways, my dear doctor, in which I'm not the typical Cardassian," said Garak.

"What happened? With the chocolate?" asked Dr. Bashir. His lips were curving into a half-smile.

"It was late at night," Garak said, "and I was lying in bed when suddenly I had this sort of premonition telling me to enter a pattern into the replicator. So I got up and did just that. I didn't recognize the pattern, but miraculously, something appeared in the replicator!"

"Chocolate, I take it," said Dr. Bashir.

Garak thought of the gentle curves of Julian's body, of the pleasant shade of his skin, of the uncommon beauty of the sight of him naked. "But it wasn't just any chocolate," said Garak. "It was a whole new kind of chocolate. It was the most perfect shade of brown." Like his hair, Garak thought. "And when I bit into it, it tasted so exquisite." Like his mouth as we kissed, Garak thought. "It was nothing like I'd ever tasted before. It was an incredible experience." And it really had been.

"What happened then?" Dr. Bashir asked.

Garak thought of himself on his knees before Julian. He thought of himself lying on the bed, Julian penetrating him with just the right amount of force to make him go weak at the knees. He thought of their hips pressing together as they both climaxed.

"I replicated an entire plate of chocolates and ate until I felt sick," he said. "Then I lay in bed and had the most peaceful sleep I've ever had on this accursed space station."

"That sounds really nice," said Dr. Bashir. "So, it was just you? No one else with you?"

Garak paused. He wanted to tell the truth, but he'd never been good at that. "Just me and the chocolate," he said brightly.

"What happened to the replicator pattern?" asked Dr. Bashir.

Garak thought about Dr. Bashir and Dax kissing. "When I tried to use it again, it didn't work," said Garak. "You have no idea the loss I felt." He thought of that woman in his shop telling him about the anomaly. Realizing what happened between him and Julian wasn't real. The punch to his gut that had been Julian's story about Lieutenant Dax. "And when I learned that it wasn't real, that it never actually happened... I was quite devastated."

Dr. Bashir smiled. His smile was so perfect. "I can only imagine," he said.

XXXXX

Julian was quiet as he lay down for bed that night. Whatever he did, he couldn't stop thinking about Garak. There had been something unusual about the tailor's voice as they spoke at lunch today. He had sounded almost sad. Even disappointed.

Maybe I shouldn't have told him about the story with Lieutenant Dax, Julian thought as he lay in bed. It was cruel of me to try and make him jealous. But I was sure he'd come out and say something after that story!

But he didn't, Julian thought to himself. Typical Garak.

Julian tried to fall asleep, but Garak was still on his mind. For some reason, he kept wondering what Cardassians looked like naked. More specifically, what Garak looked like naked. He imagined every individual scale, every ridge, and found himself getting inexplicably hard.

Stop thinking about him, Julian thought. You're just going to make things worse.

But he found his hand creeping into his pants without his brain's approval. He improved his erection, and thought about Garak's lips around his cock. He didn't know much about Cardassian biology, so he left a lot up to his very vivid imagination. He pictured Garak telling him to fuck him.

"Ohhhh, yes, Garak, yessss," Julian moaned to himself, stroking away. He imagined himself inside Garak, Garak hot and tight around him. "Just like that. Yesssss..."

Julian finished with a loud groan. Stupid Julian, he thought. Now you've ruined your pants. But... it had felt so good. He couldn't imagine what actually having sex with Garak would feel like, but if this was any indicator, it would be absolutely lovely.

Why couldn't Garak just say how he felt? It was obvious, had been obvious from the first look he gave Julian.

Julian rolled over, and sighed. A whole new kind of chocolate, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched "If Wishes Were Horses" and saw the untapped Garashir potential (something I see in many things) and had to write this.  
> Thank you so much to the two people who beta read this!  
> I'd love to hear what you thought of it! :)


End file.
